Someone Special Stupid title, ne?
by FireNeiko
Summary: Believe me the story's way better than any summery I could write so just read please! Thanx 2XH all the way!
1. Chapter 1

Someone Special (Stupid title, ne?)  
  
Ch. 1 A Song ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He waited, and waited, and waited. The bus was late and Duo was getting a little hot, to put it mildly. After a vicious ordeal with the Land Ownership Registration, about being to young to own his own place, he was really ready to go home. Which right now was a little building right by his scrap yard, which is what the fight happened to be about.  
  
"Too young they said, I'll show them young.Old fossils." He ranted as the bus finally drove up and he got in. Still in his own little ranting world.  
  
When he finally drifted out, he looked up at the crowd. The bus was full of punks. All witch either an eyebrow pierced or a Mohawk. And an occasional suburban family in the back, with a little kid or two. Duo found a seat by a widow devoid of all personnel were no freak could bother him and stared out of the pale fake glass window. Looking at all the passing cars and people on the sidewalks.  
  
Everyone who passed by his side of the window looked miserable. With torn jackets, clothing two sizes too big or no shoes. The occasional car that passed by the no-very-well-paved road was old and didn't seem to run very well, as they passed puffs of black smock escaped there exost pipes, even a homeless man standing at the side of the road across the street.  
  
The homeless boy reminded him of his own childhood. He lived the very same way. In a place that seemed to collect turmoil. This is were he would have lived for the rest of his life if it weren't for.  
  
He didn't want to think about it. It brought back too many bad memories. But he couldn't help but think about them. I mean it was his entire childhood. A time that is supposed to be spent having fun with friends and being carefree. Instead he spent it just trying to survive. Children shouldn't have too see the real world like that. A world full of misfortune and pain. It's what the real world is, isn't it? Its all Duo ever saw.  
  
And evidently the real world had a lot of flat ties and wrong turns. This had been the 3rd bus Duo had been on today. Every other one he had to skip because of 'manual difficulties'. The world was agents him today. At lest he thought.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Ha, Ricky! Back on the job or did Sara dump ya' again?" a voice woke Duo from a light sleep on the bus window. Which had now given him a headache.  
  
"Haven't seen you around much either. Were ya' been Hil?" the driver replied.  
  
'Hil?! No can't be her. She...gone.'  
  
The girl just winked at him and gave him a slap on the hand. As well as the bus fair.  
  
"Oh, yeah Hil, could ya' make it rain tomarra'?"  
  
'Make it rain tomorrow?'  
  
"Sure thing.I'm not gonna ask why!" she winked again and headed for a seat.  
  
She had black/blue hair and the same color eyes. She wore old faded jeans and a short shirt that ended just above her belly button that said "Naughty" and a little cartoon picture of a cat. She also wore those gloves that have the fingers cut out of them and a small kind of square on the top of the hand missing as well. Looked like she cut it off herself. She had headphones in her ears, the kind that fight right in your ear, and held a little walk man. She did have multiple ear piercing and walked with a limp. Favoring her left foot but only slightly. He eyes were closed in a smile as she walked to her seat...  
  
RIGHT in front of him.  
  
She leaned agents the window, as he had done when he got here, and turned up her music. Duo could hear the faint sound of her music through her headphone. He'd heard that before. Off the radio.  
  
'That's our song...' he thought aimlessly.  
  
He looked up into her eyes as she gazed out the window at the cruel seen outside. She didn't return the look, like she didn't notice him staring at her. They looked like little pools of deep blue going on forever and ever. Holding so much of her passed. The probably didn't know how much her eyes gave her away. Probably. He noticed she quietly mouthed the words to her loud song and looked out the window. He wished she would sing them out loud so he could hear her voice.  
  
Finally realized he was staring too long, Duo suddenly became more interested in his shoes. But he couldn't help but look up at her every once in a while. She was even prettier than when.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"See ya' Hil! Remember, around 6 tomorrow. K?" The bus driver yelled at the girl. She didn't even face him, but gave him a thumbs up behind her back.  
  
This was Duo's stop too. Or had *become* his stop. He had become intently interested. It was around 5 in the afternoon and had nothing to do but star at the ceiling for hours on end at home. Which he had done for 2 hours before he went to the (stupid) meting. He fallowed her making it look like they were just going the same direction by coincident and stayed a couple of yards behind her but just enough to keep her is sight and not looking at her, but at the scenery around them. He was pretty good at thing kind of thing. Of course he had done it his entire life to steal a little cash from the occasional open wallet. If he learned something from his childhood, it was how to be sneaky.  
  
But she wasn't that dumb.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
She took a sharp turn around a corner, skipping on her heal and then ran off down the street. Startled at her sudden out burst, he reached the corner and peaked around it. She was gone. No...  
  
"Lookin' for Hil I see." An old woman at a fruit stand said, obviously to him.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Hil. That girl you were fallowing." She said mater-o-factly.  
  
"But how did you kno-"  
  
"She gave me the thumbs up when she ran around the corner. Your not the first to fallow her ya' now, sonny. She used to work for the military. Had people fallowin' her all the time. She always brings 'em around this corner and gives me the thumbs up when they do. Then I stall them for a while until she can get to the train."  
  
"TRAIN! No, lost her..." Duo was a little disappointed. "Don't worry sonny, I was just pullin' your leg. She usually runs off to the school if some one's fallowin' her. On weekdays that is." She continued to water the watermelons in her crate.  
  
It was Friday.  
  
But something struck him as odd."If you're support to stall me, why are you telling me where she is...?"  
  
"Because sonny, you don't look much like the military type to me, if I do say so."  
  
'If only she knew'  
  
" Besides, no military boy would talk to an old women like me." She gave a hearty laugh and smiled up at him. "She's at the school. Take a left on this street and go straight for 2 blocks. There's a school there. She'll be there when you get there. She always shows the kids magic tricks on Fridays. Such a nice girl, that Hil." Duo thanked her for her help, bought an apple, and ran off towards the school  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sure enough, there she was. Sitting on the swing with children all around her.  
  
"Ok, now pick a number." Duo heard her voice and smiled. The children scrambled around looking completely overjoyed. Duo was at her back and couldn't see what she was doing, but as soon as she heard a number she did something with her hands and the kids eyes suddenly got wide with amassment. They all clapped and laughed as she stood from her perch on the swings. "Ok now I have to let you all go. I don't want your Mom's worrying again." She held out her palms and each of the kids took something from it. One by one they all took it and ran off to there homes once more.  
  
Once all the children had said their thank yous and good-byes she stood from her swing and gave a long stretch to the sky. He was about to call her, but a little girl running out of the school beat him to it.  
  
"HIL'!!! Hil'!? Is the magic already over, Hil'?" she asked as she ran to her by the swings.  
  
"There you are Katrina, I was wondering where you were I thought you had gotten a cold or something. You're always one of the first out here." 'Hil' smiled at the young girl and crouched down next to her so she was at Katrina's eye level. "Yes, I'm sorry the magic already over for today," the little girl gave a big frown and disappointment filled her eyes. "But I have something for you." Hil clapped her hands together, lifted one palm and watched Katrina's eyes light up in wonder. "For you, since you mist the rest." She held out her palm, which held a small chocolate bar. The girl immediately embraced her in a hug and took the candy, waving good-bye as she ran down the school steps to go home. "Thank You Hil'-san!" she yelled as she ran her way home.  
  
Duo watched the girl standing on the steps wave as she watch the little 2nd grader run home. After Katrina was out of sight, he wave slowed down into a melancholy pace. Duo watched as a tear fell down her check. He immediately felt sorry. Why, he did not know, really.  
  
"Great show..." he started and watched her surprised eyes as she whirled around, startled at the new voice.  
  
"...Hilde...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: HeeHee. How'd you like it? I actually wrote this a long time ago but I just now edited it to fit what I wanted it to. I don't know if I'll continue this. But it's not exactly whole enough to be a one-shot, so maybe a chapter or two more. That is if I DON'T have an audience. If I DO then I might work on it as far as I wanted to. I intended of making this a nice long fic *HINT* *HINT* so if you review me I will. And if you are reading HKS, I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY, I'm working on chapter 8 now I really am and I'm almost done too. I've been caught between a rock and a hard place with my grades. If my mom doesn't see some improvements then she's banning me form ff.net, fp.com, Internet access, AND anime. Which only leaves homework, orchestra, and 'Friends' (the TV show.) Oh, BTW I play the viola in an orchestra. It's like a violin but cooler. Its in a lower key and has lower notes then the stupid squeaky violin. Hate violins...??# We made state honor orchestra though! YEAH!!!(That's a very good thing. Means we're the best orchestra in our state and no I'm not gonna tell you where that is) ^^() Gomennoshi. Too much music stuff. But anyway if your even reading this then thank you and go look at my other stories and my poems on fp.com my account name is Fire~Neiko like usual, so yeah I gonna go now. C~Ya, F~N- ^^-) 


	2. Summers Here

Attention: SUMMER IS OFFICALLY HERE!!!!! Woot! I have finally finished the 8th grade and next year I'LL BE IN HIGH SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X3 As you can see I'm only a little exited.  
  
As for plans for the summer, I am going to orchestra camp for about a week and I'm working for my mother to try and get enough dinaro to pay for an anime convention!!! 'Tis the 1st one in my city and I'm total siked(sp?). I'm spending all summer working for money and making costumes. I might even get to open up an art both but I might be too young. Fresh Fish over here.... HeeHee I'm a fishy X3 (High schools gonna be fun)  
  
Any way, sense I'm not going to be doing much the summer, I'm gonna write a lot!! Yeah!! I might re-write Hiei Kitty Story this summer, but no promises, and I know I definitely will be working on a really awesome Gundam Wing fic I started in the 7th grade =D. So, good news for you guys!! X3  
  
Summers gonna be fun....  
  
Happy summer to all, I'll be updating soon (most likely ¬¬;;) and wish me luck!! I'm going to try and get some decent writing out this time.  
  
Happy Summer! H.A.G.S. To All!!!!!!!!  
  
-FireNeiko=:= 


End file.
